


Cat singing in the night

by RocketKrazyShipping



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cute, Depression, Deutsch | German, Full Moon, Late at Night, M/M, Songfic, Team Feels, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, deep thoughts, eevesdropping, hey!pikachu, nyasu no uta, pokémon songs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketKrazyShipping/pseuds/RocketKrazyShipping
Summary: Mauzi ist um einiges tiefgründiger, als der kleine Held Pikachu geglaubt hätte ... wie er herausfindet, als er ihn zufällig eines Nachts singend vorfindet.Nyasu No UtaHey!PikachuEine kleine Songfic zu Ehren Krazyshippings!





	Cat singing in the night

Pikachu streifte schon nun seit einigen Minuten durchs hohe Gras, Ash war längst am Schlafen. Er machte dies öfter in der letzten Zeit, einfach nur um ein wenig herumzurennen und die Umgebung zu erkunden, oder wenigstens ein bisschen das mangelnde Training durch Ash auszugleichen. Er hatte in letzter Zeit für seinen Geschmack viel zu oft gehört, dass er zu fett sei. Das kam wohl davon, bloß einmal pro Tag, und das gegen Team Rocket, zu kämpfen. Pikachu schnupperte ein wenig hier, ein wenig da, als sich seine Ohren mit einem Ruck aufstellten. War das eine Stimme? Er lauschte genauer und als er die Stimme erkannte, rannte er voller Tatendrang los. Dieser ganz spezielle Akzent … war das nicht Mauzi? Was heckte Team Rocket denn jetzt schon wieder aus? Er näherte sich im Zickzack der Stimme, harrte im hohen Gras vor der Lichtung aus – und blieb stehen. War das … sang Mauzi etwa?  
„I sit here all by myself with da t’oughts I’m t’inking of …“  
Tatsächlich, Mauzi sang neben den Klängen eines Instruments … Pikachu ging näher an den Rand des Grases heran und sah überrascht, dass Mauzi dort oben … Gitarre hieß das, nicht? … spielte. Mit seinen Pfoten. Pikachu erinnerte sich daran, dass Ash es einmal probiert hatte, und kläglich gescheitert war. Selbst Rocko hatte es nicht auf die Reihe bekommen. Aber Mauzi konnte es sogar mit nur drei Fingern? War das überhaupt möglich?  
„All da bugs in da grass scurry by, pittah-patter, scittah-scatter.“  
Pikachu musste aufgrund des ausdrucksstarken Textes lächeln. Und er musste zugeben, die Melodie hatte was. Mauzi hatte zwar eine etwas schräge Stimme mit starkem Akzent, aber singen konnte er. Es klang einfach einmalig – wie es das Kratzkatzen-Pokémon an sich war.  
„Da noise dey make sounds just like music tah me, so for tahnight, I’ll be leavin‘ ‘em be.“  
Über Insekten nachzudenken … Mauzi war schon speziell. Einmalig halt. Wieder einmal musste Pikachu sich daran erinnern, dass Mauzi weder Jessie noch James gehörte, sondern noch immer ein wildes Pokémon war. Pikachu konnte nicht anders, als Mauzi irgendwie dafür zu bewundern. Auch wenn er zu den Bösen gehörte. Er war es immerhin nicht wirklich, böse … immerhin ließ er heute die Insekten in Frieden.  
„Look at dat moon, hangin‘ high in dee air, and how round it seems tah be.“  
Als Mauzi seinen Refrain anstimmte, gehorchte Pikachus Körper ihm nicht mehr und er setzte sich auf die Erde. Dann begann er leicht hin und her zu wippen.  
„See it hangin‘, really round, way up dere …“  
Pikachu lächelte. Ein bisschen über den Mond philosophieren, das klang ganz nach Mauzi. Wie einer Eingebung nach öffnete er den Mund, um den Text leise mitzuflüstern.  
„… so round …“  
Aber es kam nur ein „Pika“ aus seinem Mund. Erschrocken fuhr Pikachu mit seinen Pfoten an den Mund. Wie hatte ihm das passieren können, zu vergessen, dass er natürlich nicht sprechen konnte?  
„It’s rounder dan de woild can evah hope tah be.“  
Klar war Mauzi das einzige Pokémon, das sprechen konnte, eines der vielen Dinge, die ihn so besonders machten. Warum nochmal?  
„It’s rounder dan de woild can evah hope tah be.“  
Pikachu hatte die Geschichte einmal gehört, erinnerte sich vage daran, wie Mauzi in Hollywood sein Herz verloren hatte und diese Miauzi für sich hatte gewinnen wollen, indem er das Sprechen und Gehen lernte. Pikachu fühlte einen Stich im Herzen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Miauzi ihn trotzdem abgewiesen, als Freak bezeichnet hatte. Pikachu musste zugeben, dass das wirklich grausam war. Und er konnte nur versuchen, sich vorzustellen, wie schlimm das damals für Mauzi gewesen sein musste. Und trotzdem saß er jetzt hier und sang über den Mond. Er musste wahnsinnig glücklich sein, es geschafft zu haben, jetzt reden, singen, Gitarre spielen und philosophieren zu können. Was konnte man schon mehr wollen, als etwas so Besonderes zu sein? Mauzi hatte jetzt eine Weile nur noch auf der Gitarre herumgeklimperte, bis er nun mit der zweiten Strophe begann.  
„In dis great big univoise dat is stretchin‘ far an‘ free.“  
Warum saß Mauzi überhaupt alleine hier draußen?, fragte sich Pikachu zum ersten Mal. Er sah ihn sonst immer in Begleitung von Jessie und James, wobei es natürlich irgendwie zu seinem Charakter passte, nachts alleine zu singen. Pikachu hatte gewusst, dass sich unter der coolen, „bösen“ Schale ein weicher Kern verbarg. Er freute sich, sich zum ersten Mal richtig eingestehen zu können, wie sehr er Mauzi mochte. Er war cool, blieb immer bei der Sache, und total intelligent und beeindruckend, wenn man das hinzufügen wollte. Pikachu mochte die Momente, in denen er gegen Mauzi kämpfte, oder noch besser, wenn sie gezwungen waren, zusammenzuarbeiten.  
„I know dat somewhere out dere lives someone just like me.“  
Naja, nicht wirklich, dachte sich Pikachu. Er wäre überrascht, wenn auch nur irgendjemand auf der Welt ähnlich tiefgründig wie Mauzi wäre.  
„Could dey be sittin‘ where da bugs make deir home, where it’s ragged, and it’s rugged.“  
Oder … wünschte sich Mauzi etwa jemanden wie sich? Jemanden, mit dem er diese Gedanken teilen konnte? In dem Moment, in dem Pikachu diesen Gedanken gedanklich aussprach, wusste er es, hörte er mit einem Mal die Sehnsucht und Trauer in Mauzis Stimme.  
„I keep t’inkin‘, as I strum my guitar, are dey singin‘ my little song wherever dey are?“  
Er wünschte es sich so sehr … warum klang Mauzi so traurig? Wenn man so viel Talent und Intelligenz hatte, musste man dann nicht glücklich sein? Pikachu verstand das nicht. Er verstand nur, dass er sich ziemlich getäuscht hatte, wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass er und Mauzi irgendwie Freunde wären. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung von dem Katzen-Pokémon gehabt …  
„Look at me here, sittin‘ all by myself.“ Er hatte glaubt, um diese Zeit würde Mauzi, keine Ahnung, essen und über die Pokémon, die er vielleicht mal stehlen wird, träumen? Aber jetzt dachte er all dieses Zeug, mit dem Pikachu gar nichts anfangen konnte. Mauzi brauchte einen Freund, der genauso intelligent war wie er, und so talentiert und einzigartig.  
„And how lonely I seem tah be.“  
Einsam … Pikachu hatte nicht gewusst, wie einsam Mauzi war. Zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob er hier richtig war, ob er wirklich Mauzis Song lauschen sollte, denn es kam ihm mehr und mehr wie Eindringen in dessen Privatsphäre vor. Mauzi wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass er von seiner Einsamkeit wusste.  
„See me sittin‘, all alone, only me …“  
Vorsichtig trat Pikachu ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„So alone …“  
Dann hielt das Elektro-Pokémon inne und näherte sich wieder dem Rand der Lichtung. War Mauzi … ja, er meinte auf seiner Wange etwas glänzen zu sehen. In Pikachu stieg das schreckliche Bedürfnis auf, zu ihm zu rennen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Aber das durfte er nicht, das würde zeigen, dass er alles belauscht hatte. Und außerdem wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass Mauzi sein wunderschönes Lied unterbrach.  
„What does everybody do when dey’re not right here wit‘ me?“ sang Mauzi leise und Pikachu konnte die Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Warum fühlte sich Mauzi so unwichtig und so allein?  
„What does everybody do when dey’re not right here wit‘ me?“  
Sollte er jetzt zu ihm rennen? Mauzi brauchte so dringend jemanden. Wie hatte Pikachu nur annehmen können, dass er böse war, und glücklich so wie er war? Mauzis Stimme senkte sich zu einem verweinten Flüstern.  
„I t‘ink I’ll … call ’em up … see if dey have some room for me …“  
Einen Moment fühlte sich Pikachu versucht, aufzuspringen, zu rufen: „Natürlich habe ich Platz für dich!“ aber er wusste natürlich, dass „dey“ Jessie und James waren, Mauzis wahren Freunde. Und das waren jetzt die, die Mauzi brauchte. Und trotzdem …  
„Pikachu?“(Mauzi?) fragte Pikachu leise, als er neben Mauzi hüpfte.  
Mauzi fuhr erschrocken zusammen, wurde aber ruhiger, als er sah, wer ihn da störte. „Oh, du bist es nur, Pikachu.“  
„Pika … pikachu.“(Ja. Das … war wunderschön.)  
Überrascht schaute Mauzi zu ihm herüber. „D…danke. Das hat noch nie … im Ernst?“  
„Pika. Chu pika, pikachu pi?“(Ja. Ich mag deine Stimme, und seit wann kannst du Gitarre spielen?)  
„Ach, eigentlich schon ziemlich lange. Ich habe schon damals angefangen, nach Hollywood. Obwohl ich mich immer noch schwertue, manche Griffe sind mit drei Fingern etwas schwierig“, erklärte Mauzi und ging ein paar Griffe an der Gitarre durch.  
„Pikachu“(Das glaube ich), nickte Pikachu. „Chu pikachu, pi pikachu. Pikachu pika.“(Mauzi, das ist der Wahnsinn, du bist so intelligent. Du darfst nicht so traurig sein.)  
Mauzi blinzelte und wandte seinen Kopf dann überrascht Pikachu zu. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, schaute er zu Boden. „Das verstehst du nicht.“  
„Chu. Pikachu pika.“(Nein. Aber ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist.)  
Daraufhin sagte Mauzi nichts.  
„Pikachu“(Erklär es mir), meinte Pikachu schließlich leise.  
Es war einen Moment lang leise, bevor Mauzi endlich zu sprechen begann, die Stimme ein Flüstern. „Es sind diese Gedanken. Seit ich es mir in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, menschlich zu sein, sind sie da, und es sind für meinen kleinen Pokémon-Körper viel zu viele.“ Mauzi seufzte. „Natürlich bin ich böse. Ich meine, ich habe doch eigentlich gar keine andere Wahl, nach allem was ich erlebt habe, und bei all den Gedanken, die mich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Weißt du eigentlich, wie andere Menschen und Pokémon ein sprechendes Pokémon behandeln? Miauzi hat es damals gut getroffen. Wie einen Freak. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass niemand, niemand auf der ganzen Welt mein Schicksal teilt und mich verstehen könnte. Wenn man den Mond so ansieht, könnte man denken, dass es einfach sein könnte, dass es wirklich noch jemanden geben könnte, aber das ist nur eine Illusion. Die Erde ist so viel komplexer …“  
Es war einen Moment lang leise, bevor Pikachu es wagte, etwas zu sagen: „Pikachu pika. Pi pikachu pi chu. Pika pika kachu pika, pikachu!“(Natürlich versteht dich niemand. Du bist einfach so tiefgründig. Aber das macht dich zu etwas Besonderem, und viel mehr wert als so viele zusammen.)  
Als Pikachu sah, wie in Mauzis Auge eine Träne schimmerte, legte er seine Hand auf die des Katzen-Pokémons.  
„Aber warum fühlt es sich dann wie ein Fluch an?“ flüsterte er, bevor er schluchzte und Pikachu in die Arme fiel. Fest drückte dieser ihn an sich. Mauzi zitterte unter dem ständigen Schluchzen ständig.  
„Pikachu“(Es ist okay.)  
„Nein, ist es nicht“, schluchzte Mauzi gegen ihn an.  
„Pi“(Nein), gab Pikachu zu. „Pikachu pi.“(Aber es ist, was es ist.)  
Sie verharrten so Sekunden, aus Sekunden wurden Minuten, und aus Minuten eine viertel Stunde.  
„Ich … ich, tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass ich nerve“, löste sich Mauzi schließlich von ihm.  
„Chu, pikachu“(Nein, auf keinen Fall), schüttelte Pikachu den Kopf. „Pikachu?“(Was machst du jetzt?)  
„Ich weiß nicht. Du?“  
Pikachu zückte mit den Schultern. Mauzi schaute ihn an – und zögerte. Dann rang er sich aber doch dazu durch, zu sprechen. „Ich … Pikachu, ich hab dir … dir ein Lied geschrieben. Willst du es hören?“  
Pikachu bekam große Augen und sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Mauzi hatte … ein Lied geschrieben? Für ihn? Natürlich stimmte er sofort zu und Mauzi schaute wieder schüchtern in Richtung des Mondes und begann zu spielen.  
„Hey! Pikachu-  
You might t‘ink of me as a tough rival, but …“ Mauzis Stimme verlor sich, als er in Pikachus Richtung schaute, und rasch wandte er sich wieder dem Mond zu.  
„Hey! Pikachu-  
I really and completely … don’t acknowledge you at all.“  
Etwas verärgert schaute Pikachu nun in seine Richtung. „Pi? Pika, pika.“ Der nächste Part überraschte ihn trotzdem.  
„Huh? Pikachu, where are you goin‘?“ Mauzi seufzte traurig, als wäre er wirklich der Überzeugung, Pikachu wäre gerade weggegangen. Aber der saß tatsächlich noch hinter ihm. Und jetzt stimmte Mauzi einen noch schöneren Teil auf der Gitarre an.  
„If I were tah be like Pikachu, for example, well …  
If I could be dat „cute“ … I wouldn’t be tah troubled wit‘ dat.“  
Lächelnd stimmte Mauzi in den Refrain ein und auch sein Zuhörer lächelte.  
„Am I the only one who understands how I feel?  
Am I the only one wishin‘ for my happiness?“  
Einen Moment lang lächelten die Beiden noch, bevor Mauzis Stimmung wieder umschlug.  
„Huh? Pikachu! You were right over dere?!  
Everyt’ing I said was just now a lie!“  
Pikachu verstand diese Geschichte noch nicht ganz, aber sie schien zu Mauzis Lied zu gehören, also störte er sich nicht daran.  
„Hey! Pikachu-  
You might yearn tah be a superhero like me but …“ Wieder sprach Mauzi nicht zu Ende.  
„Hey! Pikachu-  
Sometimes I’m envy … of dose wit‘ simple bit roles like you.  
Huh? Pikachu, where are you goin‘?“  
Pikachu runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand nicht so ganz, was Mauzi ihm mit diesem Lied mitteilen wollte. Aber jetzt, wo Pikachu wieder „weg“ war, wurde Mauzi wieder ehrlicher.  
„If I were to be like Pikachu or, for example, umm …  
If I could hug him in a certain way, like a girl … I wouldn’t really be opposed to dat.“  
Pikachu bekam große Augen und er lehnte sich ein wenig zu Mauzi vor. War das … ein … ein Liebeslied?  
„Am I the only one who understands how I feel?“  
Den Refrain genießend lehnte Pikachu seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf Mauzis Schulter. Mauzi erstarrte einen Moment und stockte kurz. Dann jedoch lächelte er doch und ein warmes Gefühl bereitete sich in seinem Körper aus.  
„Am I the only one wishin‘ for my happiness?  
Am I the only one who understands how I feel?  
Am I the only one wishin‘ for my happiness?“  
Mauzi hatte einen weiteren Storyteil eingebaut, fuhr aber diesmal leise mit seiner Reaktion, als er bemerkte, dass Pikachu ihn „belauscht“ hatte, fort.  
„Pikachu! You shouldn’t eavesdrop on people!  
If you tell anyone … I won’t allow you tah do dat!“  
Mauzi spielte seinen letzten Akkord und legte seine Gitarre vorsichtig zur Seite. Pikachu hob seinen Kopf von Mauzis Schulter und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Pikachu merkte, dass die Situation Mauzi unangenehm war, denn Mauzi wurde rot. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Er hatte das Lied richtig toll gefunden, aber würde ein Kompliment reichen? Kurzerhand beugte Pikachu sich vor, um Mauzi zu küssen. Ihre Lippen lagen einen Moment bloß aufeinander, bis Mauzi darauf einging. Schmetterlinge tanzten in seinem Bauch.  
„Pika pikachu“(Das Lied war wunderschön), lächelte Pikachu, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten. Mauzi stieß ein erleichtertes Lachen aus.  
„Wehe, du erzählst einer Menschenseele davon!“  
„Pikachu“(Keine Sorge), grinste Pikachu.  
„Das will ich für dich auch hoffen“, grinste Mauzi zurück und er beugte sich ein weiteres Mal vor, um Pikachu zu küssen.


End file.
